


No sex in the sex shop

by BittersweetMeph



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sexshop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMeph/pseuds/BittersweetMeph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex starts working in the sex shop and his colleague is not very passionate about him being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Straight to the sex shop

**Author's Note:**

> Sexshop!AU because why not.  
> It started as a joke and turned into this. 
> 
> Nicole Schmidt is actually a cello player who was on tour with TLSP. And I have a crush on her. It is so obvious you wouldn't miss it 
> 
> Imagine Alex' appearance how you want but Miles has short hair. (when i was writing i had had in mind their eycte era looks)
> 
> The chapters' titles are Mindless Self Indulgence songs (except the title of the first chapter is changed from 'Straight to Video')

Alex opened the door and heard a little bell above his head. It only added to his nervousness. All the way from Covent Garden Station he was thinking whether he wanted to work at sex shop or if it was a completely mad idea and he should just go home and try to find something else. The moment he entered Coco De Mer he wanted to pretend that he was just a customer or a pedestrian who went into the wrong door. After all, the shop had a small undistinguished entrance.  
There was a woman next to a cashier stand and she was talking to the man behind the counter. Alex eyed both of them and took in how good-looking they were. He felt out of place. There was classical music playing softly in the background. Everything seemed (and were) expensive. What was he even thinking about when he decided that it was a good idea?  
He was moving back towards the exit when he heard the woman speak.  
“Oh, you must be Alex”  
Turner cursed under his breath and made an eye contact with the lady.  
“Yeah”, impressive start over there.  
“Follow me”, she smiled with the corner of her mouth and her tone definitely said that he had no other choice other than to obey. He wasn’t into women but he was sure that this one could make him do whatever she wanted. Alex had goosebumps all over him and it wasn’t from chilly weather outside. The shop was actually warm.  
The woman lead him through the whole shop and then opened the wine-coloured door. Alex was intimidated by everything. Every item which stood on the shelf made him scream internally and question the ways of its application.  
When he entered the office he was quite surprised. It had monochrome walls and some IKEA furniture which he recognised because he had some of this stuff at home. The office was made in black and white and didn’t make Alex want to run away. He realized he was staring far too long when the woman politely cleared her throat.  
Alex startled and took a seat in front of black desk.  
“So. As you know, my name is Nicole Schmidt. I am the manager of this sex shop. I want you to tell me why I should consider employing you. And, please, don’t repeat anything you told me during our phone conversation”  
The last request was easy since all Alex said on the phone was that “he saw an advertisement on the website and thought that he fit the requirements”.  
“Um… Well. I have experience in sales. I was the best seller at my previous job. I’ve never had any conflicts with the stuff. And the reason I’m no longer working there is because the shop got closed and they let everyone go. What else… Oh, I live only few stations away so I won’t be late to work”  
He shivered when Nicole squinted her eyes at him and showed no signs of being interested. She tapped on the arm of her chair.  
“No, Alex. That was good what you said but it’s general information that I could get from your CV. Why do you want to work _here_? You do understand that we provide a very special service, don’t you?”  
Alex audibly swallowed. Her voice sounded pleasantly but firmly. He wasn’t sure he would be able to escape even if he wanted to.  
“I… I’m good at measuring the correct size of clothes just by looking at the person. And it’s works with lingerie too”  
“Alright”, she smiled a bit and her voice changed to a sweeter tone. It was a sign to continue.  
“I’m familiar with BDSM, not that I practice it but I just happen to know a few things. It’s a long story”, who knew that his friend’s obsession with drawing kinky art might actually help him get a job.  
“Okay. I think I can give you a chance. Two weeks of trial and then I’ll decide whether you can stay or not.”  
Alex smiled with relief. But then.  
“Although I must first tell you the rules. And if you don’t follow them then you’ll have to go.”  
Sounded like they were preparing for a session with elaborate role-play.  
“You’ll have to wear black clothes like shirts and jeans. Obviously, no drinking and smoking on the work place. You can do it elsewhere but not here. No skipping without a reason. We don’t have a lot of employees so let us know when you’ll be absent. Once in a while you’ll have to test some of our products. But, most importantly, no sex in the shop. You can flirt with clients if it helps break the ice during their experience here but if you cross the line you’ll be fired immediately. We don’t have security cameras since we put our clients’ anonymity very high but, trust me, if there is shagging in my shop, I will know”, something told Alex that she was capable of it. “So, is everything clear?” her mood changed and suddenly she had the warmest smile on her face.  
“Yeah, I guess. When may I start?”  
“Come tomorrow at ten o’clock. We open only at eleven but I want you to have a little tour and get acquainted with the place”  
***  
When Alex came the next day he genuinely expected to see Nicole. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of annoyed man whom he noticed the previous day.  
“Alex, right?”, he must have just arrived judging by the coat in his hands. “My name is Miles. Nicole wanted me to show you around”  
Oh no, thought Alex. This was not good. There was one thing talking with his boss and another talking with his colleague that was a complete stranger. At the back of his head he understood that he would have to speak with customers about anything but right now he felt awkward.  
“Are you going to stand there all day? Some of us have work to do.” Alex heard familiar northern accent but Miles’ attitude ruined this nice thought.  
Turner huffed quietly and took off his jacket hanging it near the entrance. Eventually he went after Miles. Apparently the lad decided to start with something easy.  
“Here we have lingerie. Silk, tulle, satin and latex”, he pointed to corresponding bras on the hangers. “Same materials apply to knickers. Then there are corsets. Mainly made of velvet or leather. Don’t try to sell everything combined. Move to corsets only if client is interested.” He strolled further.  
In only forty minutes they went through jewellery, blindfolds, spanking tools like paddles and floggers, canes and whips, cuffs, lubricants, and even the heavy stuff like vibrators, dildos, cock rings and strap ons. Surprisingly enough it didn’t feel weird to listen to explanations and recommendations. Maybe after a while you get used to this kind of topics.  
Alex’ head was buzzing with different names of brands and materials and he wasn’t sure that he would recognise any of it if he was asked to.  
Approximately at five minutes past eleven Nicole arrived to the shop.  
“Good morning. How are you doing here, gentlemen?”, she took off her coat and with one elegant movement of hand fixed all the loose strands of her hair.  
“Morning. We are good”, Alex responded. Miles just nodded without any words.  
Nicole walked to her office and closed the door.  
And so started Alex’ first day as a sex shop worker.  
It was rather uneventful for the most part. There was no clients therefore Turner could walk through the shop and try to remember at least five items. Around four o’clock there was a phone call but Miles picked it up. And just by hearing to what his colleague was saying Alex realized that he was far from being competent to answer the phone. The way Miles easily talked about intimate things and how polite and yet light-hearted he was made Alex respect him a bit more. He still didn’t like the guy however Miles wasn’t a complete asshole. Which was already something.  
It was six when the first client came in. Alex was at the far end of the shop and he rapidly made eye contact with Miles who was at the cashier stand in the middle. He shook his head and moved towards the customer. Alex tried to hide somewhere between the stands like a nature observer who was watching a wild animal in its habitat.  
Miles greeted the woman then smoothly inserted a compliment and asked her what she was looking for. Apparently the man possessed some kind of magic because the woman started behaving in a more relaxed way and felt free to tell Miles about the product she wanted. It was only a lube but Alex knew that his face would have probably gone red if he was in a shop like this. He bought his lube in a small sex shop near his house and it couldn’t even be compared to this one.  
Miles had already been taking the payment when he suggested “We have some new bras in stock if that may interest you”.  
“Well, yes, why not”. She took a bag with her purchase and followed Miles who lead her towards the lingerie stand.  
And when Miles showed her one item Alex knew he couldn’t be a bystander.  
“Yes, it is a nice brassiere if you’re picking it for yourself”, Alex came closer and took the hanger from Miles’ hands. “And if you’re looking for something for our customer then you should’ve showed this”, Alex presented a white bra which was two sizes bigger than the previous one.  
The woman carefully touched the material and nodded approvingly. “Keep this one for me, please. I’ll buy it tomorrow”. She then left the shop.  
The whole day afterwards Alex caught Miles staring at him with bald anger.  
It wasn’t like Turner was ashamed. Quite the opposite really. He found a place with a good salary which fit his skills. And it wasn’t his ability to sell. It was his passion for pissing people off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a real sex shop in London. And I studied their website so I pretend like I know stuff.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes that I may have, thanks.


	2. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has quite a rough day at work and their relationship with Miles continue to escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I have no idea how sales actually work so if there are some factual mistakes somewhere in my work I'm sorry. You have been warned.

Alex unstuck his eyes and looked at the clock. It was eight minutes until his alarm was supposed to go off. He tried to go back to sleep and take every second of rest he could. Yesterday he had had this brilliant idea of studying the website of his new workplace. In the morning he cursed everything and was actually considering skipping his second day of work because of how sleepy he was. Although he knew the idea was still smart in a way since Alex was finally able to remember differences between spanking tools but spending five hours on his research was not a good decision. He went to bed at 2 o’clock and he regretted this action already. While he was going though some products he could remember from the website, he heard his alarm.  
”Shite”  
***

Turner arrived at Covent Garden Station at ten twenty and when he reached the shop it was still closed. Alex shivered from the wind and walked towards the Seven Dials which was a small circular crossing and Monmouth Street, where was the shop, was one of seven roads which led to it. He made a circle and went back. This part of London was already busy. There were hundreds of shops in this area so people were rushing to get to their workplace. The person who was not rushing was Miles who Alex saw when he approached the shop for a second time that day. Miles was strolling through the street with a paper cup of coffee in his hand. He saw Alex before he started opening the door.  
“Traffic?”, asked Turner as if to emphasise that Miles was ten minutes late.  
“I live of the fourth floor of this building”, he raised his hand with a coffee and without even sparing Alex a glance pointed to the exact building that the sex shop was in. And Alex thought that he lived nearby. Nicole probably laughed at him internally during the interview. What a nice start to the day.  
The first half of it was just as lazy as the previous one’s.  
Miss Schmidt arrived at half past twelve with three cups of hot chocolate in her hands and gave two of them to Alex and Miles.  
“I don’t know about you, lads, but I’m freezing” she raised the temperature in the heating system. It was one of the coldest days and it was only mid-November.  
Nicole chatted for a few minutes with them (mainly Miles) and then went to her office. Alex was furious by that point. It was obvious that Miles and Nicole were friends. And by listening to their talk Alex knew that he and Miles could find a lot in common if someone (Turner glanced at his colleague) wasn’t showing his poor attitude. Maybe Miles was behaving like this with everybody who wasn’t his client or his friend, Alex didn’t know that for sure. So he assumed that the lad was purposefully talking to him in a different manner just so Alex would become annoyed. Well. Two can play that game.  
Somewhere in the afternoon came the lady who had made a promise to buy a bra. She entered the shop and completely ignored Miles who approached her. She headed directly to Alex and asked him about the piece of lingerie. Alex smiled at her and brought the item to the changing room so that the woman could try it on. From behind the closed red curtain Alex heard pleased “wow”s.  
Few moments later she exited the changing room and praisingly said “Finally somebody got my size correctly”, and Alex was hundred percent sure that Miles heard that. Turner then followed the customer to the cashier stand and watched with a smirk on his face how Miles was scanning the price tag on the bra. When the woman was leaving Alex stayed where he was and made a show of saying goodbye to the customer and watching her go away. When he turned his head he saw Miles who was looking him with a daring stare as if expecting him to say something else. Alex was so glad with himself. 

***  
In the evening when Miles was busy with another client there came a guy. He was visibly nervous and tried Alex’ trick of immediately walking away. Turner knew that it was his chance so he quickly came up to the bloke and quietly greeted him. It worked and the guy stopped in his tracks.  
“Don’t worry, nobody will ever know that you were here”, it slightly calmed the guy down. Turner led him to an opposite side of the shop when he saw that Miles was already saying goodbye to his client.  
Turned out Alex’ customer was simultaneously picky and shy. He was looking for handcuffs and literally tried on every pair that they had. With the corner of his eye Alex noticed Miles near the stand with extremely expensive stuff and he was leaning on the glass as if it costed nothing. Turner was out of options and almost said that to the customer when Miles interrupted them.  
“It looks like our gentleman here knows what he wants”, Miles gestured on the croc-skin handcuffs that were previously blocked from viewing them by Miles’ body.  
“You motherf-”, thought Alex but restrained himself from saying anything. Miles got his customer.  
When the now happy bloke left with his new handcuffs made of crocodile skin Alex lost it.  
“What the fuck was that?”, Turner didn’t even try to be discreet.  
“What? Mate, I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Miles played fool although it was obvious that he was proud of himself.  
Nicole must have heard the shouting and opened the door of her office.  
“What is going on here?”, she asked with a well-repressed anger and slowly walked towards the source of noise.  
“I have no idea”, Miles was fucking grinning but he managed to show it as if he was genuinely surprised by Alex’ behaviour.  
“He stole my client”, Turner was still talking loudly, “And I didn’t see the whole stand because of him”  
Nicole inhaled and exhaled trying not to express any discontent.  
“My office. Now”, she looked only at Alex. He knew it was a bad sign. 

Turner was ready to be fired after a session of proper shouting. None of it came to be. When Alex closed the door behind himself he saw Nicole gesturing for him to take a seat. She herself remained standing.  
“Alex, I want you to understand why it is only you in here”, she stood by the window without sparing him a single glance.  
“I didn’t remember where we have all of our stuff and that’s why I forgot about that stand”, Alex lowered his eyes.  
“No”  
“No?”, he shot his head up.  
“It has nothing to do with your memory”, her tone was anything but furious. She sat at her chair. “What if someone came in when you were making this scene over there? What kind of image would it create?”  
“But there’s hardly anyone…”, started Alex.  
She inclined her head making him shut his mouth.  
“Also, as long as you’re not the one at the cashier stand it doesn’t count. Technically, the customer was Miles’ anyway”  
“Yes, but…”  
“Alex”, Schmidt was not taking any more of his bullshit.  
He nodded his head and got up.  
“Consider this a warning”, she said as Turner was leaving her office in embarrassment.

***  
The next day Alex was the best employee he could be. It was even easier considering the fact that he was working under a guidance of another colleague. As Alex found out, the actual workers of this shop had shifts of three days thus dividing the week in two, Sunday was a weekend. That day he spent with a lovely girl whose name was Annalise and a perspective of working with her for the rest of the week made Alex way happier.  
She told Alex a lot about their shop, its name, a bit about Nicole and some of the clients. Ann didn’t give any of their names, of course, but it was enough hearing all the stories.  
As they were chatting on the sofa Ann was telling about a guy who had called them with a sensitive problem of having one of the items stuck inside of him. Alex was almost pissing himself laughing when he heard the thud of the door. He quickly realized that it wasn’t the main door nor the office one. Suddenly Miles appeared out of nowhere in sweatpants and grey knit sweater. He went to the cash register and took out the book from one of the shelves underneath it. Then he left.  
“What.. How?”, to say that Alex was confused is to say nothing.  
“Oh, they didn’t tell you about this? So, okay, we have this door that leads to communal entrance hallway for clients that re-eally don’t want to be seen. And since Miles lives in this building he uses it too”  
Alex huffed.  
“What’s wrong with this guy anyway?”  
“What do you mean?” Annalise wondered.  
“Well, I don’t think you’d get it cause you worked together for what? A million years?”  
“Miles had only been working here for, like, a month”, Ann furrowed her brows. “Had something happened?”  
“He just seems to… I don’t know. I think he hates me”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“He speaks to me like I’m a burden if he ever does, actually. The other day he obstructed the stand and then lured my client away”  
“Well, if you ask me, it seems like trying very hard not to show that he has a crush on you”, Ann wiggled her brows.  
“No way”, exclaimed Alex.  
“I’ve seen him flirt with people. It’s different.”  
“And what exactly did you see?”  
“Well, you know, he smiles to a client, compliments them and seduces them the whole time they’re here.”  
“That, my friend, is our strategy to make everybody feel comfortable here. Do you know who taught him that?”  
“You?”, Alex smirked.  
“Uh-huh”  
“But why do you think he has a crush on me? Maybe he just doesn’t want me to be here?”  
“Trust me, if Miles didn’t want you here, you would already be looking for another job”  
Alex had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked the name Annalise only because it was used in Aviation. Seriously.  
> And I don't know shit about Alex' and Miles' girlfriends and using one of their mother's name seemed like blasphemy.
> 
> Sorry if it feels like a small chapter. The next one is supposed to be important and this one sort of builds up to it.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes that I may have, thanks.


	3. Sex for Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually searched for the flat at Covent Garden and I found it!  
> http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-to-rent/property-44064072.html  
> Pretty much described that one in the work.

Sunday was quite dull. Alex spent it at home and in the evening when he was going to bed he couldn’t remember what he wasted his day on.  
Monday morning met the citizens of London with snow. The snowflakes were small and rare but every surface had already turned white.  
Alex was walking on the street and listening to quiet creaking sounds under his boots. Finally Turner had acquired a warm winter jacket with a hood and he was enjoying himself in this weather rather than trying not to freeze to death. He was so occupied with the change of the scenery that he didn’t notice he was late until he entered the shop and looked at the clock on the wall. He then quickly took off his jacket and went further inside to show Miles that he was already here.  
His colleague suddenly approached him with a nervous look on his face. Turner immediately started to worry.  
“Erm…Alex. I think I need to tell you something”  
Alex wanted to come up with some smart-ass remark but he was way too confused by Miles’ behaviour. He was talking to him normally? He was talking to him at all?  
“I may have accidentally told Nicole your opinion on one thing without first discussing it with you”  
“Wait, opinion on what?”  
Right at that moment the door to Nicole’s office opened and miss Schmidt called them with a suspiciously sweet smile “Come into my office, boys, will you?”  
Alex eyed Miles but the latter only bit his lip and went to Nicole.  
Schmidt was sitting in her chair waiting for both of her employees to take their seats in front of her desk. When it was done, she leaned forward on her elbows and intertwined her fingers.  
“It’s time for us to talk.”  
Alex was hoping that it wasn’t a talk about the birds and the bees although it definitely looked like one.  
“Both of you know that from time to time we ask our workers to test some of our products.”  
Shite, Alex remembered about this from his interview and now he regretted ignoring it. He didn’t like where the conversation (monologue, really) was heading to. Why ask the two of them if she could ask each one of them separately. This all was suspicious.  
“I need you two to work together. And when I say work I mean…”  
“Fuck”, added Miles. However Alex wasn’t sure whether he just finished Nicole’s sentence or exclaimed in dissatisfaction. Probably, both.  
“Precisely, Mr. Kane”, Nicole open the drawer and took out a small bottle with doubtful contents. “It’s the new brand of lubricant. We didn’t work with the company before and it’s on you to decide whether we can trust them or not”  
There was silence in the office. Alex didn’t know how to react at all. Miles, although, seemed unperturbed.  
“So?”

***

The two of them left the office.  
“And this is what I was trying to warn you earlier”, Miles looked guilty.  
“Yeah, and what the fuck was that about? Why did you just assume my opinion? Next time ask me first, maybe?” Alex was furious but still tried to keep it down so that Nicole wouldn’t hear. It was an angry whisper.  
“Well, I didn’t see you complaining over there”, Miles pointed at the wine-coloured door. He maintained the same tone Alex had. “If you didn’t like it, you should’ve told her before agreeing to it”.  
Alex threw up his hands and produced indistinguishable noise. “I…I panicked”  
“Did you, really?”  
“Yeah. And I didn’t want to challenge my boss”, Alex reasoned.  
Miles didn’t buy into his bullshit. He left Alex standing there as if he won this argument. And when he reached his usual position at the cashier stand he dropped simple “My place. After work”.

***  
That day was pure nightmare. At some point Alex was actually thinking about going into Nicole’s office and telling her that he didn’t sign up for this. Expect he did when he had said yes to the rules she told him. That would make him look stupid.  
For a solid hour Turner was trying to guess how Nicole assumed that the whole idea would work. And then it hit him. Annalise. She must have told her boss everything that was happening in the shop. Well, but they didn’t do much. If anything, Miles was just being a dickhead and Alex was kicking back. But he wasn’t against the idea of them having sex, to be honest. Miles was a good-looking lad and spending one night with him may actually help their relationship whatever they had going on between them.  
He genuinely attempted to help his clients but his mind just wandered to a different place. “What would Miles’ flat look like?” “Are they going to get right into business or will they grab dinner first?” His stomach wambled.  
When the clock hit seven Nicole walked out of her office with a coat in her hands.  
“Have fun”, she winked at Alex. “But not in the shop”, now her tone was admonishing and it made goosebumps creep up Turner’s spine.  
Only one hour was left until the end of their shift.  
Alex was pacing though the shop acting like he had a huge amount of work. He didn’t want to admit that he was rather excited. However Miles didn’t even look like he was moved by their errand. He was reading the book and had his feet up on the ottoman.  
At five minutes to eight Alex heard the book being closed with a loud thud. He jumped from this sound alone. Then the main door’s lock was closed. Few moments later Miles came up to Alex on his way to the back door and motioned him to follow.  
“Let’s go”  
Alex questioned if he should take his coat but then he decided that he could always do it afterwards. 

***

He couldn’t understand whether flat was luxurious or not because all he saw when he entered were two hallways - one in front of him and one to his left. The latter was exactly where Miles lead him. It turned out to be kitchen which merged with a living room. The room was spacious and simple. But it was pleasant to be in the apartment. Everything was clean and yet it had the vibe of a living person in it.  
“Hungry?”, asked Miles.  
Alex nodded and sat on the chair by a medium-sized wooden table. On the opposite side of the room there was a shelf with a pile of vinyls and some books nearby. Turner tried his luck and started a small talk about music. Fifteen minutes later they were involved in a heated discussion over Bowie while chewing on their dinner. Alex had no idea his colleague was listening to the same kind of artists he did. Few more points to Miles.  
When their plates were empty Miles smoothly inserted “Are you top or bottom, by the way?” into their conversation in order to remind Alex why they were there in the first place.  
“Um… Bottom”  
“Okay”, he smiled and stood up picking the dishes and putting them into the sink.  
Then Miles gestured towards the hallway. He showed Alex the bathroom which was in the other hallway and then explained that the bedroom was behind the next door and that he would wait him there. “Get ready” was the only phrase Miles spared him.  
The bathroom included both shower and the toilet and it was made in a pleasant beige colour. On the side of the sink Alex saw a little tube with some ointment and a douche, the exact one they were selling in the shop. It was still in the closed package which definitely gladden Alex. Miles must have put this stuff here during his lunch break. Perks of living his close to the workplace.  
After quick preparations Alex realized that he only had his working clothes. But putting it back on didn’t feel right. So he went out only in his pants, holding the shirt and trousers with his hands as if trying to cover up.  
Miles, on the other hand, was halfway through taking his clothes off. He was only in his jeans when Alex entered the bedroom.  
“Oh, sorry, should I wait outside and let you undress?”  
Miles looked at him with a smirk. “We are gonna have sex in about five minutes, do you think I would be too shy to strip in front of you?”  
Alex couldn’t argue with that. He folded his clothes and put it neatly on top of the dresser. Miles just threw his shirt and jeans somewhere near the bedside table. He remained in his pants.  
Turner was just about to ask about the lubricant since it wasn’t him who took it from Nicole’s desk when he saw familiar bottle in Miles’ hands.  
“Are you going to come closer to me or do you prefer to be fucked against the wall?”  
Such perspective made Alex’ stomach twist inside. And as much as he wanted to try something new he decided to stick with simple stuff. He approached the bed and hesitated to do anything else.  
Miles saw his uncertainty.  
“Oh, come on”, he tossed the lube on the bed. “It’s a bit late to back off, don’t you think?”, in one movement he came closer to Alex, one hand squeezing his waist, the other running though his hair. But Turner didn’t notice any limbs on his body since all his attention went into the kiss. Miles was a good kisser but, hell, if Alex told anybody that he enjoyed it.  
Slowly they changed their position and ended up on the sheets. Miles was mindlessly exploring Alex’ body with his hands while heavily covering his neck with kisses. Alex grabbed onto material and then felt the bottle near his hand. He searched blindly for it and then pulled it closer. Miles must have noticed it and put his hand around Alex’, eventually taking the lubricant.  
When the bottle was opened Alex could smell delicate fragrance which made him smile.  
“I can’t believe it. All this flavours that we sell and this turned out to be cherry”  
“What’s wrong with cherry?” Miles wondered as he was spreading the liquid on his fingers while sitting in between Alex’ legs.  
“It’s so fucking overrated”  
Miles smirked and pulled down Alex’ pants with his other hand that wasn’t sticky from lube. Then he gently stroked his thighs and the base of his cock. Alex tried not to breathe as he was watching the other man. Miles pushed one of his fingers inside and made an eye contact with Alex. “Okay?”  
Turner nodded.  
Miles proceeded with the reciprocating motion of his finger and started to stroke Alex’ torso with his unoccupied hand. The other lad had nothing else to do but spread his legs even further and relax. After adding the second finger and making sure that Alex was okay with it, Miles ended the preparation and spread the lube on his cock. He leaned closer to Alex, put the lad’s legs around his waist and pushed in. From this point on Alex didn’t remember much except for the fact that he had an amazing sex. He had his eyes closed for the most part but he could feel every touch. And he hoped that he was grasping onto Miles with at least have of his strength since Miles’ hands were definitely leaving bruises on Turner’s body. By the time they finished Alex was completely out of breath and he didn’t any any power to move.  
“Can I stay here for the night?”, Turner asked as he was already falling asleep with his face buried in the pillow.  
Miles hummed affirmatively which sounded like he also had no energy.  
Alex dozed off at the exact second he heard that he was allowed to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I suck at writing sex scenes. But I'll try to improve, I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Also, feel free to correct me on any mistakes.


	4. It Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

The alarm went off. After a few seconds Alex realized it wasn’t his alarm. He opened his eyes and realized it wasn’t even his flat. The spontaneous movement behind his back reminded him everything that happened last night.  
“Morning”, wheezed out Alex as he turned on stomach facing Miles.  
“Morning”, Miles’ voice was no better. Although the lad himself looked less sleepy.  
Alex remained in bed while Miles was making some noise in the kitchen. Turner stretched his muscles and pulled the blanket on himself. When Alex heard the kettle boiling he got up taking the blanket with him. And it was a huge blanket. Most part of it was wiping the floor as he went.  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Alex. Now I’ll have to wash it”, Miles looked at him disapprovingly however there was no real anger on his face.  
“I thought you were gonna wash them anyway. You know, since I was in your bed”  
“As much as I don’t like you I still believe in your neatness”, Kane said it with a smile on his face but Alex felt a little sting in his heart. So, they weren’t past this phase. Well.  
It was only eight in the morning and Turner decided to go home before work in order to take a shower and change his clothes. He went back to the bedroom only to find out that his shirt was lying under a bottle of lube. The open bottle of lube.  
“Fuck”, he took the shirt in his hands and evaluated the amount of damage. Then he brought the shirt to the kitchen where Miles was finishing his breakfast.  
“Hey… Can you lend me something? I have a…um…”, he showed the spot of lube on the piece of clothing.  
Miles just fucking lost it. He took the shirt and smelled the place where the spot was the darkest. “Yeah, that’s what you get for saying that ‘cherry is overrated’”.  
On their way to the bedroom Miles threw the shirt in the washing machine saying that he “will give it back later clean”.  
While Miles was looking for something in the drawers Alex put on his pants and socks.  
“You’re gonna change at home anyway so I think that’ll do”, Miles put out a peach-coloured cotton sweater and tossed it to Alex.  
“Thanks”, Alex pulled it on and for some reason he was amused that he and Miles worn the same size of clothes. He didn’t even know what was so hilarious about it.  
They got dressed and together went down to the shop where Alex had left his coat the previous day.

***  
His flat greeted him with gloominess and chill. The shower took time to heat up. Everything was cold. Alex didn’t want to stay in the apartment so he immediately went off to work. Only when he was walking from the subway station up to the surface he remembered about the sweater and that he probably should’ve taken it so he could give it back to Miles. Well, he was already almost late and going back didn’t seem like a smart idea. And he didn’t want to be out in the snow fall since the weather was getting worse.  
Turner entered the shop and put his coat back on the hanger. In the distance he heard Miles’ voice but could figure out any words. When he saw his colleague, the latter was standing with a phone in his hand and a very puzzled look on his face.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nicole called. She said she won’t come today”  
“That didn’t happen before?”, Alex couldn’t for a moment believe that the manager came to work every day.  
“It did. It’s just...”, Miles put the phone in his pocket. “She sounded upset”  
“Hope she’s okay”, Alex said it more out of politeness that genuine feeling.  
The shop was theirs. This thought was quite liberating. 

***

“Hey, I need to go up to my flat. Can you take my place for a few minutes?”, Miles said as he was already opening the back door.  
“Yeah, sure”, Alex’ answer was unnecessary but he still voiced it to the empty shop.  
Turner came up to the cashier stand. He imagined himself flirting with customers and receiving payments from those golden or platinum cards. He actually rather enjoyed working in the sex shop and the possibility of promotion seemed nice.  
His ambitious thoughts were interrupted by the bell at the main door. Here goes a client, he thought.  
Only the lad didn’t approach Alex. Instead he confidently looked around with an annoyed look on his face. Turner took the initiative and went to the guy himself.  
“How can I help you?”, Alex pulled one of his sweetest smiles.  
“I’m looking for Miles. Or Mr. Kane. However you weirdos call him”  
Alex’ smile became more and more fake. “He’s currently busy”  
“I’ll wait”, the guy went to the sofa and took as much space on it as he pleased.  
Few horrible minutes later Alex heard the back door being open. He signed with relief but also started worrying at the same time. The lad on the sofa didn’t bring any positive vibes.  
“Your shirt is drying now. At least it doesn’t smell of lube anymore”, Miles sounded amused but then his face completely changed his expression when he saw the visitor.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Oh, so that’s how it is now? Not ‘How are you, Brian?’, not ‘sorry for not calling you for the past month, Brian’ and not even a text saying ‘happy birthday to your mom’”, Brian, which was his name apparently, stood up and started coming closer to Miles. Alex wanted to interfere but he was somewhat scared of the bloke.  
“Can you not make a scene here, please”, Miles tried to calm him down and probably walk him out of the store.  
“Is that because you don’t want your new fuck-buddy to see me?”, Brian pointed at Alex. “What, you didn’t tell him that you had an actual boyfriend?”  
“We broke up”, Miles was slowly losing his temper. “And so what if I have sex with my colleague? I warned you about this the moment I got this job and you didn’t have any problems. It’s just fucking sex”  
“You know it’s not the reason I’m here”, Brian’s tone changed.  
Miles signed and rubbed his eyes. “Can we, please, talk somewhere else?”  
“Fine”, Brian smirked and shot a glance towards Alex who had remained speechless.  
Miles suggested to go and talk at his flat and off they went.  
Alex wanted to go home. He actually wanted to call Nicole, say that he quits and then go home. His mood was completely ruined. And it was so unreasonable that it made Alex even more furious.  
He didn’t have any right to be angry. Miles and him had a casual one night stand (not like Alex had ever had them, though) and it was supposed to be strictly for the greater good of Nicole’s request. Miles was right, it wasn’t like they were asked to fall in love and be something more that just colleagues.  
After almost two hours Brian and Miles came back. The former was smiling, genuinely this time.  
“And don’t forget to call me, okay?”, he made a gesture of a phone call and left the shop.  
“Any customers?”, Miles said tiredly but a bit happy.  
“No”, Alex snapped and went elsewhere. 

Turner spent the rest of his day as far from Miles as he could. The situation was made easy by the fact that there were no customers. The snow didn’t encourage going outside and Christmas was still about month away.  
Alex left earlier than he was supposed to but he didn’t care whether Miles would tell Nicole about it or not. He didn’t care about the job anymore. 

***  
His flat seemed even colder. Chill air was creeping up his arms and spine. It made him feel lonely.  
He microwaved himself a dinner and made some tea. Only because he knew he needed energy he ate everything despite the lack of appetite.  
When it was time to go to bed Alex entered the bedroom and noticed one peachy item that didn’t belong to him. It was lying on his bed exactly where he left it that morning. Alex couldn’t believe that it had been only about thirteen hours ago. He took the sweater in his hands in order to throw it somewhere in the different room but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he put he sweater near his pillow and after turning off the light he buried his nose in the fabric. The worst thing was it smelled of Miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so therapeutic to write about you own shit in a form of fanfiction and project your personal stuff on the characters, 10/10 do recommend  
> Also, drama!!!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Feel free to correct me on any mistakes.


	5. Hey, Tomorrow, F*ck You and Your Friend Yesterday

Alex forgot about the sweater on Wednesday as well. He was already opening the main door of the shop when he remembered about it. And about all of the things that happened the previous day. He was getting ready to tell Nicole he would no longer work in the shop.  
When Schmidt stormed into the store Alex didn’t have guts to interrupt her path to the office.  
“What’s up with her?” he realized that he said it out loud way too late.  
“It happens once in a while”, Miles answered his question even though Turner didn’t ask directly.  
Alex turned to look at his colleague half confused by the answer itself, half - by the fact that Miles was nicely talking to him.  
Miles hurried to explain. “Sponsors. They’ve been onto her three times this month already”  
Alex responded with emphasised silence and headed towards the office.  
“If I were you, I wouldn’t go there”  
Alex looked at him and knocked on the door.  
“What?”, Nicole shouted from the inside. Then, few seconds later there was more calm “Come in”.  
Turner entered the room. His boss was busy digging through a huge pile of papers on her table.  
“Miss Schmidt?”, Alex tried to capture her attention.  
“Yes, Alex, I’m listening”, she obviously gave up searching for something and leaned on the back of her chair. “What do you want?”  
“Um…I’ve been thinking. And… I don’t think I’m suitable for this job”  
“What are you talking about?”, she tiredly rubbed her eyes.  
“I’m quitting”, Alex bit his lip. The was a pause and nobody said anything. Nicole signed with such heaviness that Alex felt guilty for bringing her more problems.  
“Alex, this is really not a good time. I mean, I can’t hold you here, of course, but can you, please, wait one more day. Maybe think about it again?”  
He nodded. “Sure. I can stay for one more day”  
“Thank you”, Nicole smiled.  
***  
“Was this suicidal mission worth it? Whatever it was”, Miles mocked Alex when he came back to the main room of the shop.  
“Yeah”, Turner dropped nonchalantly and went to the stands by the wall to occupy himself with something.  
He didn’t have to do it for long because then the bell rang. Turner excitedly strolled to the entrance to greet the customer only to see Ann. She was startled by Alex’ sudden emergence.  
“I thought your shift starts tomorrow”, Turner said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
“It does”, Ann shivered and went past Alex to Nicole’s office. Without even knocking on the door she disappeared.  
Alex looked in the direction of the office. He must have showed enormous confusion because a few moments later he heard Miles calling him by his name.  
“Are they…”, Alex gestured mindlessly in the air. “They are not dating, right?”  
Miles lifted his eyebrows in surprise of Alex’ lack of awareness.  
“You really didn’t know that?”, Miles mocked him.  
“If I'd have known then I wouldn't have asked it, have I?”, Alex snapped once again and left Miles standing in the middle of the room.  
Although his colleague wasn’t satisfied with this.  
“Alex, what’s wrong?”, Miles approached him again.  
“Everything’s fine”, Turner was really good at imitating being busy.  
“No, it’s not”, Miles tried to make Alex face him by turning him by the shoulder. “I wanna know the reason you talk to me like it’s your first day here”.  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s your boyfriend who you didn’t tell me about?”  
“First of all, ex-boyfriend. And, secondly, why should it matter?”, Miles lost his temper by this point and obviously regretted it.  
Alex opened his mouth but then just huffed. He tried to escape this conversation however Miles was in his way again.  
“Wait, no, just, it’s not what I meant”, Miles was holding Alex by his shoulders. “I meant… why should I tell you about people who I don’t see anymore”  
Alex rolled his eyes. “Okay. Fine.”  
This time they were interrupted by the customer.

***

Nicole and Ann left together at around six thirty. Schmidt actually looked much more calm than she did in the morning. Ann was hugging her as they went out. Alex made an attempt to leave right after them but Miles made him stay explaining that he needed some help with unboxing new items.  
As soon as Alex steeped into the storage room, he was attacked by a silicon dildo flying into his face. Somehow he managed to catch it.  
“What the…”, he lifted his eyes and saw Miles who was already in a battle stance with another silicon dildo, a pink one, in comparison with Alex’ skin-toned.  
“Dildo fight!”, Miles exclaimed happily and chased after Alex. The latter ran out of the storage room.  
He turned and got into defending position. The moment Miles appeared in front of him, Alex smacked the lad’s arse with a dildo. In return Miles started tickling Alex which made him ran away further.  
After a few minutes of pursuit Alex made a final ran to the sofa and sat on it in a jumping motion. Miles followed right after him and ended up on top of Alex straddling him.  
“So, this is what you mean by “help”?”, Alex put his dildo aside and looked at Miles while licking his lips.  
“No”, Miles broadly smiled. “Come on”, he stood up and offered Alex a hand, while still holding his pink dildo with the other.  
“There’s new lingerie that we received”, Miles said when he entered the storage. He finally put his dildo on the shelf and opened a box. “It’s for men. And we’ve never sold it before”, he turned to Alex with a pair of silk boxers in his hands. “Wanna try them out?”  
Alex tricked himself into thinking that he was excited about wearing an expensive underwear when in reality he was just happy about getting undressed in the same room with Miles. However Miles took his own pair and went out, presumably to the changing room.  
Alex took off his trousers and his pants and put on the silk boxers. It felt weirdly spacious and kind of cold. Alex went out of storage and came closer to the changing room. Miles pulled the curtain. He was still wearing his black long-sleeved shirt but his bottom was completely different from just few minutes ago. Miles chose sheer pair of pants which were outlining his crotch and were a bit more transparent than pants should be. Alex must have taken his time eyeing Miles since when he brought his gaze higher he heard: “Enjoying the view?”  
If it wasn’t that dim in the shop (because they had technically closed already) Miles would’ve seen a slight redness on Alex’ cheeks.  
“And how do I look?” Turner turned around and showed himself. As he had hoped, he colleague had his eyes on his butt. Miles pulled Alex closer by his shoulders with one hand and brought him into the changing room. It was convenient that the room was made with a high level of comfort meaning it could easily fit approximately fifteen people, nevermind just the two of them. Miles came closer to the mirror still leading Alex. Turner looked at their reflection. Damn. It was nice. Miles inclined his head and lifted one corner of his lips while slightly opening his mouth.  
“So, Alex. How does it feel to have sixty pounds around your cock?”  
Turner laughed and looked at Miles in the mirror. “Cold”  
“Yeah, it’s a little chilly in here. Wanna go to my place?” Miles took his hand away from Alex’ shoulders.  
“I should probably go home”  
“Well, good luck, with the weather like this”, Miles smirked.  
Turner furrowed his brows and went out of the changing room to check the situation outside the shop by himself. Miles was right. It started snowing heavily and apparently it had been for few hours.  
“I’ll wait you upstairs. Don’t forget to lock all of the doors”, Miles had come out as well and he was putting on his trousers.

***

By the time Alex reached the apartment, Miles was pouring them two cups of tea. Turner stole one cup for himself and took a sip. He felt warm and cosy. His home wasn’t nearly this welcoming.  
They’ve talked for a solid hour and then Alex felt that he was falling asleep right by the table. Miles took him to the second bedroom. Alex didn’t suggest the main bedroom because he thought it would be odd.  
It was about one o’clock when Turner heard footsteps and a quiet voice.  
“Al, you sleeping?”  
“No”  
“Listen, it’s just silly. I’m cold and lonely. You should sleep in my bed.”, Alex smiled in darkness and went after Miles.  
***  
Yesterday he felt the worst as if his heart was broken to the hundred pieces. Tomorrow he was planning to quit his job. But right now at that moment, when he was wrapped around Miles, he felt himself happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why I almost don't use Miles' surname in the work - the narrative is pretty much Alex' point of view and he doesn't see his colleague as "Mr. Kane". So yeah, just to clarify that.
> 
> If you, for some reason, remembered Gallavich when you were reading the dildo fight scene, then you were absolutely right cause it's my other otp and i just had to include this here in honour of my southside trash sons.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Feel free to correct me on any mistakes that I may have, thanks.


	6. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post freak-out episode and the end of Alex' trial period.

When Alex came in the shop through the back door he was caught off guard. When he closed the door behind him and stepped into the store he saw Ann with her hands wrapped around Nicole’s neck, and the girls were kissing. However they suddenly stopped when Miles stormed into the shop right after Alex.  
“Al, you forgot your phone”  
And then Miles also took in the surroundings. Nicole was still hugging Ann but now the ladies were smiling at the blokes.  
“Well, I guess, we are just a big gay family”, said Ann and gave Nicole one final peck on the cheek.  
Alex sheepishly took his phone and smiled at Miles who smiled back and went out of the shop to his apartment.  
“Alex”, Nicole called him in a soft tone. “Let’s have a little chat”, she disappeared in her office where Alex went instantly.  
Nicole was in front of her desk leaning on it with the back of her thighs.  
“It’s about our conversation from yesterday. Did you have time to think about it?”, she definitely wanted to add “Or were you busy fucking with my employee” but she didn’t.  
“Um…Yeah”, Alex scratched his head. “Is it possible for me to stay?”, he said it as carefully as he could.  
“Of course”, Schmidt softened her face and brightened up with a smile.

***

At the end of second week Nicole made an announcement that Alex was staying with them as an official employee. Everybody (Miles and Ann) cheered.  
“You know that we’re gonna have a party, right?”, Ann exclaimed happily.  
Alex looked lost for a second since he wasn’t really prepared to have guests at his flat. Miles must have noticed that and made a suggestion.  
“We can have it at my place”  
The girls cheered once again and Alex gave Miles a relived look as if he was thanking him.

After work the whole crowd, consisting of four people, went up to Miles’ place. The lad himself acquired three bottles of different wine out of nowhere.  
Alex and Nicole were cutting vegetables and fruits as appetizers and Ann and Miles were making pasta with tomato sauce. There was a Christmas-themed pop song playing on the radio and the flat felt warm because of the heater in the middle of the room and the oven.  
And Alex did feel like they were this big gay family working in the sex shop and now having a party together.  
“To our new colleague”, Ann said solemnly. They clanked their wineglasses.  
It was an unspoken agreement to spend that evening chatting and sitting on the sofa and not dancing or doing anything requiring energy. All of them were comfortable with each other so the two couples were cuddling shamelessly. Occasionally Nicole kissed Ann on the temple but Miles and Alex were not there yet.  
When the plates were empty and the bottles of wine pushed aside, Nicole called it a night and lead her girlfriend to the second bedroom. Alex concluded that they were a common guests at Miles’ place. The host himself started cleaning the room and putting planes and glasses in the sink. Alex hopped up to help him. When Turner placed the last plate on the counter near the full sink he was suddenly turned around and pressed into the said counter. Miles was holding his head with both hands and kissing him.  
“Wait, Mi…”, Alex tried to speak but at the same time he wasn’t really stopping Miles from what he was doing.  
“What?”, Miles almost whispered.  
“The other day… Have Brian and you slept together?”  
Miles pulled away in confusion.  
“You came back all happy and tired and your Brian didn’t even notice me on his way out”, the attempts of being angry and distant failed completely since Miles was still pressing Alex’ body into the kitchen drawer.  
Miles shook his head. “We talked. At one point I told him about you. And he was sorry about his behaviour”.  
Alex was pretty sure that the last part was not coming from Brian, but from Miles. Such a lovely lad, apologizing for his ex-boyfriend.  
“So, you’re saying...”, Alex started inquisitively.  
“We didn’t have sex”, although Miles looked at him with a smirk, there was something else behind his eyes. As if he was growing rather fond of Alex and he genuinely didn’t want to upset him.  
Alex’ heart skipped a few beats. Turner felt reciprocation. He placed Miles’ hands on his waist and wrapped him own hands around Miles’ neck. They touched with their foreheads. Miles kissed the corner of Alex’ mouth and then slowly started kissing him properly. They were kissing for a solid five minutes straight.

On their way to bedroom they stumbled upon few things but they couldn’t care less at that moment. Once they were on the bed, they both felt the tiredness of that day and all the days and events that had happened before. So they ended up lazily kissing and eventually falling asleep.

***

Christmas Eve is one of the busiest days in London. People rapidly visit as many shops as they could, sex shop is not an exception. There were all four workers at the store and even then there were unattended customers. However it didn’t last long and by the end of the day there were only two or three clients left. Alex was talking to one of them. The guy who was choosing underwear was subtly flirting with Alex and the latter was responding although only because he could do that to sell the item and not for his own purposes.  
Miles, apparently, heard their conversation. And when the customer suggested trying on silk pants in his apartment Miles went up to Turner and kissed him on the temple. “I’ll go home and make us dinner. Don’t stay too long, love”, he broadly smiled at Alex and then shot the customer a daring glance as if saying “He’s mine and don’t even fucking try to take him”.

Miles had set everything on the table and started eating when the door to his apartment opened and closed. Then Alex appeared in the kitchen and went up to the sink to wash his hands.  
“Did you sell that guy his pants?”, Miles attempted to sound nonchalantly but failed.  
“Yeah, I did, actually.”, Alex sat on the chair and took the fork. “What was all that about by the way?”  
“I thought he was making you uncomfortable”, Miles looked elsewhere but at Alex and continued chewing on his food.  
Turner came to a realization.  
“You’re jealous”, Alex said smugly.  
Miles sighed in surrender and glanced at Alex. Turner stood up a little and leaned forward kissing his lover.  
***

Miles and Alex made an agreement that they would spend this Christmas together. They still planned on visiting their parents afterwards and staying at their homes separately but for now they just wanted to be in their little bubble. Alex hadn’t decided yet if he was going to tell his parents about Miles since he was not sure if their relationship were that serious. He hoped they were. But he didn’t know Miles’ opinion for sure.  
He were at Alex’ apartment because it was their day off and they were able to sleep in as long as they wanted.  
Alex woke up before Miles and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. They was stirring the sugar in the cup and looking out of the window at the roofs and roads covered in snow when Miles entered the kitchen. He approached Alex and hugged him from behind putting his head on Turner’s shoulder.  
“Merry Christmas”, Miles’ voice was still husky from sleep.  
“Merry Christmas”, Alex fondly whispered in response.

As they were cooking the meal for the dinner, Alex disappeared in his room and then came back with a fancy bag. “I can’t wait until the evening”, he extended his arm.  
Miles opened his mouth and smiled even though he didn’t see the present yet. At that moment Alex swore he would tell his parents about him. Even if their relationship wouldn’t work, he would always remember this smile with slightly crooked teeth. Alex was falling for Miles again and again and he was so into it.  
“Do you like it?” Turner asked at the other lad opened the bag.  
“Alex-”, Miles took out the vinil and touched the cover, “This is amazing. Thank you.” Miles pulled Alex closer with one arm and kissed him affectionately.  
“You’ll have to wait for my present though”

***  
The evening flew by pretty quickly however Alex was still wondering what his present would be. They had finished their festive dinner hours ago and now they were lazily sitting on the sofa watching TV. Suddenly Miles got up and exited the room which made Alex quiver with anticipation. He turned off the TV and sat at the edge of the sofa. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling so excited because he had no idea what to expect.  
Miles came back with a box holding it behind his back.  
“I don’t know If you’re gonna like it. Maybe you’re not into it at all. But-”, he stuttered. Then he just gave the box to Alex and Turner saw that it was from their shop. He took off the lid.  
Inside there was a silk blindfold and a pair of velvet handcuffs.  
Miles was watching him expectantly.  
“You wanna do it tonight?”, Alex hooked handcuffs with one finger and lifted his eyebrows obviously flirting.

After the good half an hour of preparations they were in Alex’ bedroom almost naked. Turner was sitting with his back touching the head of the bed and he was observing Miles who was taking off his t-shirt. Then tossed it aside and came closer. He took the handcuffs and sat in front of Alex carefully grabbing one of his hands. Miles wrapped one ring of velvet around Alex’ wrist and locked it. He performed the same procedure with the second wrist. Miles looked at Turner’s handcuffed hands and mindlessly stroked them a few times. Then came the blindfold. Before putting it over Alex’ eyes Miles made sure the other bloke was ready and okay with it.  
Miles pulled Tuner lower so he was lying on the bed and then he lifted Alex’ tied arms above his head making him open and vulnerable. Miles started with giving a couple of kisses to his neck so he could go lower afterwards. Alex was only in his pants which made everything much easier.  
As Alex was being kissed pretty much everywhere he was shifting a little and panting harder with every new touch. Velvet handcuffs were gently rubbing his wrists and the blindfold made him very sensible to what was happening to his body. When Miles started pulling on his pants he lifted his pelvis in order to help Miles with undressing him. Alex felt kisses on the inside of his thigh going up higher to his pubis. His skin tingled from warm breath. When Miles started kissing his cock Alex’ instant reaction was to lower his arms and push his fingers though the lad’s hair but he restrained himself from giving into it.  
Alex wanted to say that it was one of the best blowjobs he received but he didn’t experience that many.  
So after it was finished he said nothing and instead just lied down next to Miles hugging him and snuggling closer. Miles fiddled with his hair and Alex for once didn’t mind this process.  
As they kissed one more time they heard fireworks going off outside. Somebody was also celebrating Christmas but in a different way. They could’ve come closer to the window and adore the view but they were way too distracted by each other to care about anything or anybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did promise that I would try to get better at writing sex scenes but I think I still suck at it. Meh.  
> The next chapter is the epilogue.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Feel free to correct me on any mistakes that I may have, thanks.  
> (and yes, every time i write this and not just copy-paste 'cause i mean it)  
> (your feedback is everything)


	7. Never wanted to dance with nobody but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is super short but I don't think there's too much to say other than draw this final line.

_Six months later_

Nicole ended a call on Skype and closed her laptop. She turned to look at Ann who was entering the room with a glass of water.  
“So, sponsors are onto him too?”  
“Yeah, turns out they don’t care who’s in charge - a man or a woman, they just want to control everything. But I told Miles a few dirty things about one guy so I think he’ll deal with him at the next meeting”, Nicole started drinking water. Ann ruffled her hair oh her way to the window and appreciated the view as she had been doing ever since they moved to Paris after Nicole got promoted to the headquarters of their sex shop network. Annalise was proud of her girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife and as a sign of affection she blew her an air-kiss. Schmidt pretended to catch it and smash on her lips. Ann giggled and went up to her girlfriend to give her a proper kiss.

***  
“Hey, can I go away for a while, I have to do a thing that I can’t tell you about yet?”, Alex stuck his head into the office.  
“And who would take our clients’ money for a very expensive dildos?”, Miles was sitting in his chair and scribbling some notes that he remembered from their conversation with Nicole.  
“If you forgot already, you used to be a cashier. So don’t pretend like you don’t know how it works”  
“Mr Turner, are you being rude with your boss?”, Miles put his pen aside and jokingly squinted his eyes at Alex.  
“No, I would never do that. This is against the rules”, Alex approached the table and went around it to get closer to his boyfriend.  
Miles pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt.

***  
The bell above the door ringed. Inside came the short girl with a CV in her hands. She looked around and saw no one in the shop so she had started to walk away when the other door opened.  
Turner came out of the office with his hair being a complete mess, the shirt untucked and the fly on his trousers undone. He was all smug and beaming.  
“Welcome to Coco De Mer, how can I help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAAAHHH it's finished.  
> Thank you all for your support - comments, kudos and just hits in general.  
> It's my first work that contained such a developed story. Even in comparison with the other Milex fanfic I feel like I started to learn how to write bigger chapters. I still like the other work too (there's space in there, haha) but this one is also one of my favourites.
> 
> This work had always been dedicated to my lovely friend, Maria, who inspired me in the first place. Without her I wouldn't be able write a single word.
> 
>  
> 
> And, as always, feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Feel free to correct me on any mistakes that I may have, thanks.


End file.
